


In Full Swing

by fifty_fifty



Series: Making Progress [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Anal Sex, Cock Piercing, Established Relationship, M/M, Modern Era, Physical Disability, Rimming, Sex Swing, Worried Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifty_fifty/pseuds/fifty_fifty
Summary: Arthur worries about his inadequacies in the bedroom. Needless to say, he needn’t have worried. But Merlin appreciates his efforts.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Making Progress [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902253
Comments: 24
Kudos: 124
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	In Full Swing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kinkalot 2020 Bingo prompt: Sex Swing

Arthur smiled in satisfaction at his work. He was sure he’d drilled the hook deep enough, he just hoped it lived up to the weight-bearing claim on the packaging. 

Things between him and Merlin were great. They’d been together a few months now and Arthur already couldn’t remember what his life had been like before him. Merlin was funny, witty, sarcastic, and a real challenge that Arthur relished. He’d never been one for taking the easy way out, and neither was Merlin. Everything was going well. But Arthur wondered how long it would last for. How long would he be enough for someone like Merlin? Merlin was just so generous and kind, always patient and dependable. He was there when Arthur needed him most, already knowing just when Arthur was tired and needed rest, and when he didn’t need him, too. Arthur wondered when Merlin’s patience would expire. 

Arthur knew his limitations. He knew that he couldn’t give Merlin everything that a normal man could. And he wanted to be everything to Merlin, as he was to him.

For instance, there were limitations in the bedroom. Not that their sex life wasn’t anything but spectacular. But there positions that Arthur just couldn’t manage. And it bothered him. For instance, he knew one of Merlin’s favourite positions was doggie-style. They’d done it a few times. But once Merlin figured out it caused Arthur pain and discomfort, they stopped doing it all together. It made Arthur feel like a failure. What kind of a boyfriend was he, if he couldn’t give Merlin maximum satisfaction? Merlin said he didn’t mind and that he loved everything that they did together. But his own incompetence stuck with Arthur and he brooded over it.

Finally, he’d turned to the internet for answers. Surely there had to be other amputees who had experienced a similar… predicament. He joined a support group, scouring all the questions people had asked. But apparently, the discussion of sex, especially gay sex, seemed a bit verbotum. He’d been back at square one.

But Arthur was never one to quit when he set his mind to it. He spent hours trying to find a solution. The problem lay with his kneeling. He was okay with it for short periods of time. But when you added longevity, movement, balance— Then pain became an issue. And when Merlin was topping, the additional weight was unbearable. If only he could figure out some kind way that he could stand, or a way to take the weight off his leg. Then it wouldn’t be an issue. Merlin had used magic to float them once, and that had worked well. But Arthur worried it was too much strain on him. Merlin had been so tired afterwards.

Last week he had stumbled on a solution during his usual walk around the park and a swing had been creaking in the wind.

He felt like a bit of a perve when he’d rushed home, googling to see if there was such a thing as a swing for sex. Turned out there was. It had proven to be quite eye-opening.

He’d been so excited he ordered one the same day. Then he was antsy for the rest of the week waiting for it to arrive.

Merlin had noticed something was up, but Arthur had managed to keep his secret . It had arrived that morning after Merlin was at work. Now all that remained was testing that it really would hold a grown man’s weight.

He carefully stepped down and fetched the swing, hanging it in place. Perfect. He adjusted the height then got down to test it. It took a few attempts, but he managed to jump on it. It held.

A door banged in the hallway.

“Hey Arthur!” called Merlin. “Shit day at work. I’m so glad I have you to come home to. I was thinking maybe we could order a curry and watch—”

He stopped at the doorway, jacket off, his tie loosened, and shirt half-untucked.

“Oh,” he said, as he spotted Arthur on the swing. 

A slow grin spread over his face as he stalked over and rubbed his hands up Arthur’s thighs. 

“So this is what you’ve been excited about, huh? I have to admit, I didn’t think you were _quite_ this kinky, Arthur. I should have guessed, though. It’s always the quiet ones...”

“It’s not a kink thing,” said Arthur, a blush heating his face. “I got it because, well, I know that sometimes I’m a bit of a disappointment. We have these… limitations with what we can do. I can’t always give you what you want. And I thought, maybe this would help with that.”

Merlin stroked his fingers along Arthur’s cheek. “Oh, Arthur. _You_ are what I want. And trust me, our sex life is in _no way_ a disappointment. You needn’t have worried. You don’t need to improve what’s already incredible.”

He tilted Arthur’s head up, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. 

“It’s sweet that you worried though.” he said, a smile curling on his lips. “I can think of some great ways to have fun with this.”

He gave Arthur a gentle push with his knee until Arthur was smiling too.

Merlin’s love gave him confidence. He walked his fingers up Merlin’s leg.

“So. d’you fancy christening it with me?”

“I thought you’d never ask!” exclaimed Merlin. Then said, slightly breathless, “So, how d’you want to do this?”

“Oh, um,” Arthur chewed on his lip. He’d been so excited about the possibility of doing more with the swing, he hadn’t given much thought to exactly _what_ that ‘more’ would be. “What do you want?”

“Nice try, Arthur,” said Merlin, palming himself through his trousers. “But this is your masterful plan. I’m just happy you’re bringing me with. I will do whatever _you_ want.”

Arthur sat back in the swing, running teasing fingers along Merlin’s cock. “How about you fuck me?”

Merlin’s nostrils flared as his eyes got darker. “Yeah, all right,” he whispered. 

Arthur shivered, his cock filling as he reached down to remove his leg. Merlin took it from him leaning it against the drawers. He tugged off his t-shirt and Merlin helped him with his shorts.

Merlin grinned, taking Arthur in hand, coaxing him into full hardness. His own cock showing clear signs of excitement in his trousers. He started to undress, his hand on his tie.

“No,” said Arthur. “Keep your suit on.”

“My, my. Aren’t you the naughty one? All right then, turn over.”

Arthur rolled over, presenting himself to Merlin.

“Mm, your arse is so perfect,” sighed Merlin, pressing a kiss to one cheek. “Could look at it all day long.”

Arthur heard him shifting and Merlin parted his cheeks. He licked a stripe over Arthur’s hole, blowing gently. It made Arthur shiver with anticipation.

“Look at your hole. So eager for me, Arthur. It likes it when I play with it.”

Merlin circled a finger around it, following it up with his tongue. He slid a slick finger inside and Arthur groaned. 

“So perfect,” Merlin whispered, pushing in with fingers and tongue, extracting noises from Arthur he hadn’t even known he was capable of. “Gonna take my time with this.”

“God, shit! Merlin—” Arthur groaned, as Merlin continued his slow tongue-fucking, having added another finger which he crooked.

Merlin was relentless. Arthur shuddered in the swing, his cock throbbing, so close to release. He felt the tingle of Merlin’s magic wrapping around the base as wiggled his tongue as deep as it could go. Arthur cried out as he pulsed and was denied his release.

Pulling away Merlin laughed and kissed his cheek. “Sorry, love. But I’m not ready for our fun to be done yet. I want to fuck your beautiul arse before you come.”

Merlin got to his feet, unzipping his trousers. Moments later, Merlin was pushing himself in with a long, delicious slide, the metal of his piercing dragging slowly along Arthur’s insides. Arthur keened. Already far too gone to be embarrassed and knowing Merlin would never judge him for it.

“Please, Merlin,” he gasped.

“Soon,” promised Merlin as he started to move with the swing, thrusting into Arthur.

“Fuck—”

“Yeah,” Merlin agreed, his breath hitching.”You know what? I was wrong. Getting this was a _great_ idea.”

“Merlin—” Arthur warned, clenching around him.

Merlin got the message and started taking Arthur hard and fast. In a way he’d never have been able to without the swing. Arthur cried out with every thrust, loving the way Merlin was fucking him so deeply. 

“Shit, Arthur. You’re so— So— perfect. I love you.”

He let go of the spell around Arthur’s cock and Arthur came with a deep groan. Merlin continued moving with the swing, chasing his own release. He came with a gasp, collapsing on Arthur’s back soon after.

Arthur turned his head to kiss him. “Love you too.”


End file.
